From Genesis to Revelation
|image=File:From_genesis_to_revelation_splash.png |start=December 28, 2012 |end=January 8, 2013 |preceded by=Battle Royale VI |followed by=Battle Royale VII }} is a Raid Event that was originally scheduled to begin on iOS servers on December 27, 2012, at 8:00 PM (PST). It was postponed until December 28, 2012, at 12:00 AM (PST), and postponed again until 1:00 AM (PST) of the same day. Due to a system failure, the event was shut down prematurely on iOS servers at 2:05 AM (PST) on December 28, 2012, with damage and boss repels accrued up to that point reset. Any potions and Orb of Sacred Lights used up to the reset were returned as compensation. The event officially restarted on iOS servers at 3:00 AM (PST) on December 28, 2012 with half-time ranking maintenance originally scheduled to occur from 12:00 AM (PST) until 1:00 AM (PST) on January 4, 2013. Maintenance would be extended until 3:00 AM (PST) of the same day, and would culminate in the temporary suspension of the event, due to issues in damage counts for players. The second half of the event resumed on January 5, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST), with the event extended until January 8, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story "The Gnosis Comet is going to pass by Neotellus soon!" Yvette looks up at the sky in delight. The gods of creation come riding on the Gnosis Comet to celebrate this annual New Year even in Neotellus. The whole planet looks forward to the big event. However, this year's comet is behaving peculiarly. No, wait a minute; it's the gods of creation that are behaving peculiarly. The power of the Shadow King appears to have affected the gods of creation. "Uh-oh, this doesn't look good... If the gods don't regain their sanity, Neotellus will be destroyed!", Yvette yelled with determination. Heroes, reach the comet and awaken the gods before it's too late! Epilogue After much preparation, Simon was able to create a barrier around the entire comet. With the Gnosis Comet purified of Shadow King's influence, the gods of creation returned to normal before long. Now with a chance to survey the surroundings, the Heroes noticed that the Shadow King's underlings akong with Archon and Demiurage were nowhere to be seen. Finally, Neotellus could have yet another safe and joyous New Year. Yvette, in a massive crowd watching the comet shoot across the sky, finally let a smile spread across her face. "I wonder what the Shadow King was planning to do with Neotellus?" The Heroes breathed a sigh of relief after the comet passed safely, However, no one around them offered them their gratitude for their efforts. Yvette, in a sudden change of mood, said, "Well, whatever the New Year has in store for us, let's keep giving it our all! Yeah!" While Yvette's uneven temper had its own share of problems, she had a knack for lifting everyone's spirits when they needed it most. The Heroes and their allies shared warm smiles and laughter. - May the New Year be your happiest and best one yet. Chapters/quests Raid bosses NOTE: In order to trigger the 900K boss, you need to be the one to discover the Lv 15 boss (600K), but you DO NOT have to be the one to finish it. If you do not deliver the final blow, the 900K boss will appear when you claim your rewards. The same is true for the 1.2M boss (triggered from repelling the 900K boss). iOS individual rewards Final damage ranking rewards Final lucky rankings Half-time damage ranking rewards Repel rewards Special rewards Symbol of Eternity Aeon hidden boss defeated: *Emperor of Purity Katharos × 1 (Virtuoso) Symbol of Eternity Aeon hidden boss defeated: *Origin of Wisdom Sophia × 1 iOS guild rewards Damage ranking rewards Repel rewards Android individual rewards Final damage ranking rewards Final lucky rankings Half-time damage ranking rewards Repel rewards Special rewards Symbol of Eternity Aeon hidden boss defeated: *Emperor of Purity Katharos × 1 (Virtuoso) Symbol of Eternity Aeon hidden boss defeated: *Origin of Wisdom Sophia × 1 Android guild rewards Damage ranking rewards Repel rewards Category:Events Category:Raid Events Category:From Genesis to Revelation